


Tempesto

by tinyfuriosa



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: POV Outsider, Wesley is a secret lover of rollercoasters, also he is possibly an android, implied Matt Murdock/James Wesley, probably crack fic, tell no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfuriosa/pseuds/tinyfuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The posters all said "Daredevils Wanted!", though this guy looks anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempesto

The man in the seat beside her is wearing a suit. A _suit_. At an _amusement park_ , what even.  
  


He’s also got the blankest face that Jodie has ever seen, and honestly it’s kind of creepy. Her friends are so dead. Who thought it would be a good idea to go as a group of three to a park where literally all but five rides only seat two people to a row? Someone had to ride everything alone and of course, _of course_ , it would be her.  
  


She’s going to strangle them. Assuming this stone-faced guy _in a suit_ doesn’t strangle her first. He looks the type. And he seems very unimpressed with everything around him. Possibly pissed off, it’s hard to tell.  
  


Why is he even on this ride, if he’s just gonna be bored (angry? secretly amused? honestly his poker face is just... _really_ impressive) and not have a good time? Rollercoasters are meant to be fun, and the guy looks like he’s not having it.  
  


Aaaaand it’s too late to get off now, because the cars are moving. Awesome. Alright, whatever, forget that guy and just enjoy the ride.  
  


\-----  
  


That’s a great plan, and it works very well up until about halfway through the ride, when Jodie glances over while they’re being twisted upside down to see _the same fucking blank look_ on the dude’s face as at the start. Seriously, what the hell? Is he an android, maybe?  
  


Oh shit, what if he’s got nerve damage and can’t smile, and really is having a good time, what kind of asshole would that make her?  
  


She must be thinking too loud, because the guy glances over just before she looks away. And he smirks at her. That was definitely a smirk. Okay, so he _can_ smile, and she’s not an asshole, and the guy is _definitely_ weird.  
  


Next time Amanda is riding alone, for sure.  
  


\-----  
  


They’re pulling back into the launch area before she glances over at the guy again, and luckily this time he doesn’t catch her staring. He’s still got that sort of empty look on his face, but it’s aimed towards the exit now.  
  


She doesn’t mean to slow down and eavesdrop, _no really_ , but there’s a truly adorable man waiting for Weird Dude at the gate, smiling softly but looking more than a little ticked off at the same time, and she’s curious.  
  


“They really won’t let blind people on the ride?” Weird Dude asks, and that’s when she notices the cane Adorable Guy is clenching tightly, knuckles ghost-white.  
  


“Really, Wesley.”  
  


“Well,” Apparently Wesley says, finally- _finally_ \- cracking a smile, “Think you can pretend to be sighted long enough to sneak on the next one?”  
  


Adorable Guy’s smile stretches into a grin, and the two of them slip into the crowd with ease, hand in hand.  
  


\-----  
  


“I hate you both,” she tells her friends when they eventually find her at the photo booth.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this fic is only called Tempesto because all the ads for the Tempesto rollercoaster at Busch Gardens Williamsburg said "Daredevils Wanted!"


End file.
